Confinement's Ease
by Dragonrider4000
Summary: Light is under confinement, kept in a completely boring cell. Bound and under constant observation by L, while Ryuk laughs in the corner. What is Light’s view on the situation and what is so interesting about L’s sensual fingers. Sorry what? L x Light
1. Chapter 1

A/N; Well I thought as I had a Light x L one-shot in my story collection I should balance it with an L x Light one... sorta.

Light is under confinement, kept in a completely sterile and boring cell, bound and under constant observation by L. What is Light's view on the situation and what precisely is so interesting about L's sensual fingers. Sorry what? L x Light

Please read and review!

* * *

Confinement's Ease

Light stared down at the bowl in front of him, this humiliation was too much. He would have thought L would have at least let him use his hands to eat, it seemed this would never be the case. Carefully Light began to drink from the bowl, grateful that at least he was sat at a temporary table, not kneeling on the floor. That would have been the ultimate embarrassment.

Light hid his frown as Ryuk chuckled in amusement, not that he really needed to hide his frown, his situation was reason enough. In his haste to consume the meagre ration he overturned the bowl and stared in yet more annoyance as the broth spilled off the edge of the table and onto the tiles. Now he truly was fed up, he sighed and let his head fall forward onto a clean patch of the table with a small bang. He had been eating this way for two weeks; two whole weeks! And he still couldn't get it right; he would always end up spilling it at some point during the meal.

He glanced up at the nearest camera, he was sure L was finding this all exceedingly amusing. Oh yes he could just imagine L now; sat there almost impassively, his thumb at the corner of his mouth while his eyes gleamed with malicious glee. Light counted down the seconds until that infuriating voice sounded over the tannoy to ask Light whether he was alright. Just another thing Light was beginning to hate. The list was getting quite long now, it even included two of the walls of his cell, his mattress, what he was wearing and all the floor tiles bar one.

He blinked as he counted past the thirty second mark in his head, and L still hadn't said anything. Slowly Light raised his head and stared once more at the spilled food, he expected Watari would enter any time now and silently clean up the mess. Several minutes passed and even this didn't happen. Light began to wonder whether he should inquire as to why nothing was happening when he heard the series of doors outside his cell begin to open and shut in quick succession. Finally the door to his cell slid open and Light nearly let his head fall back to the table. The object of his ire was standing there holding a tray.

Light watched in silence as L entered and set down the tray on the table before Light. Then he looked down at the contents of the tray, more food, a spoon, a clean up cloth a… Wait a spoon?

"I take it you are going to finally let me feed myself," Light asked, grateful that his under used voice didn't crack.

"No Light-kun," L replied, "I feel I have been remiss in ensuring your uptake of vital nutrients, so I have decided to aid you. I am going to feed you."

"Can't you just untie my hands?" Light asked, even as he watched L calmly mop up the spilled food, his movements seeming surprisingly practised.

"_No_, Light-kun," L replied, standing and staring down at Light, "I still do not know how Kira operates and so I need to keep you restrained, also the possibility of you attacking me is quite high considering your current circumstances."

"Fine," Light sighed, he finally knew how L was going to make him even more humiliated. L leant against the table next to him and picked up the fresh bowl and held the spoon in his hand in a surprisingly normal fashion.

L dipped the spoon into the broth and touched it to the side of the bowl, before holding it out towards Light. Light rolled his eyes, this was all too stupid, and opened his mouth. L actually looked surprised at Light's acceptance as he slipped the spoon carefully into Light's mouth.

L fed Light spoonful after spoonful of the soup. Pausing only when Light asked him if anyone was watching this, Light seemed rather downcast at the thought.

"Only Watari," L replied, before continuing on with his task.

Light gratefully accepted the food, he was beginning to feel sated for the first time since he arrived here. He ignored the exuberant laughter filling the room as Ryuk observed them. The shinigami would of course find this hilarious.

"Thank you Ryuuzaki," Light said quietly once L set down the now empty bowl. L inclined his head in silent acknowledgement. Light watched as L left the room with the tray, he assumed that L would not return. He was wrong, but as L hefted the small fold up table from the room Light understood why he had returned. Carefully Light rose to his feet and managed to shuffle back over to the bed, and collapse down to recline on his side, before L returned to collect the chair. Light always wondered why he wasn't allowed to keep the chair. It was a nice chair, he liked the chair. It was one of the good things about his confinement, mainly because if he sat in the chair not a single part of his body went to sleep or decided to ache.

It was almost comical to think that a few weeks ago he had been contemplating the difficulties of world domination and a certain annoying detective, and now he here was considering a chair to be a highlight of his day because he could sit comfortably. He looked up as the certain annoying detective entered for the chair, L seemed surprised to see him already lying back on the bed. Light wondered if he could think of any other ways to make L look surprised, it always amused Light to see L's big round eyes grow wider. It made him look like some form of monkey, or a panda. Yes that was it, a panda.

The 'panda' paused at the doorway before suddenly turning around and padding over to Light, crouching down to be at eye level with Light.

"Is there anything else you require Light-kun?" L asked, his voice low, "I wouldn't wish for you to be overly uncomfortable."

Light blinked in surprise, then in all seriousness thought it over. His own eyes widened as he realised, yes there was something making him slightly uncomfortable and the more he tried to block it out the worse it became. He needed the toilet.

This day was probably going to be among the worst of his life, by far. Ever.

L seemed to realise Light's problem almost immediately and nodded slightly in understanding, his thumb rising to his mouth. Much to Light's surprise L reached down and undid the bindings on his feet.

"It was that, carry you over, or watch you struggle over yourself," L explained before Light could even query it, "I think you have suffered more than enough humiliation for one day. Unfortunately I cannot in all conscience untie your hands. I do not do this to embarrass you Light-kun-"

"_Yes you do, you Prick," _Light thought angrily.

"-you are my first friend after all, but you are also my prime suspect."

L sighed then he truly seemed saddened that he had to do this. Light felt his anger wane, he had suggested he be locked up, true it had been part of his plan to finally remove L from his life and protect himself, but he shouldn't get angry now L was actually doing what Light wanted.

What happened next was awkward by anyone's standards. L stood behind to help him, and Light found that he was actually tensing up with L's hands on him, to have those long fingers wrapped around him. So much so that he barely managed to relieve himself. Finally the ordeal was over and Light managed not to shudder in disgust as L tucked him back inside his trousers. He felt L spent a little to long sorting the fabric out then, smoothing the fabric around him just a tad to more than he needed to. Light found his breathing became heavier the longer L's hands stayed in place, then much to his relief they moved away.

Light strode to the bed and sat on the edge, before shifting back onto his side. He said nothing to L, what could he say? _Thank you for not releasing my hands and invading my personal space so immensely? _There was no way he would ever say thank you. He couldn't look at L as the detective reattached the bindings to his feet; his pride couldn't take it.

He was forced to look at L though as the detective crouched down in front of him.

"What books does Light-kun like?" L asked, his question completely unexpected by Light.

"What on earth are you on about?"

"I know that Light must be very bored in here, I was contemplating alleviating some of that boredom by reading you a book that you would find entertaining," L explained.

Light almost felt like turning down the offer out of sheer pride, but he was becoming incredibly bored being confined in a cell all day. He sighed; at least this would break the monotony.

"Surprise me," Light said finally, "I don't have a particular book preference."

"I will be back in five minutes then Light-kun," L said quietly, rising to his feet and padded out.

Light watched L leave with a bemused expression on his face, he wondered just what had caused this sudden change in attitude from L.

L was true to his word and almost precisely five minutes later he returned. Light blinked in surprise when he saw that L had returned carrying not one, but five books.

"I am aware you told me to choose, but I thought you deserved a choice in this at least," L said quietly, hopping up onto the end of Light's bed. Light was not surprised though that his choices were all English books, not that it would bother him, but still. He made an idle choice, the book actually did sound interesting.

Light listened to L's voice as he began to read the book. To Light's surprise L could be very expressive in his tone when he chose to be, each character seemed to be defined as soon as they appeared. He soon lost himself in the sound of L's voice, the low melodic tone washing over him as the story progressed. It _was_ an interesting book, and the plot was stimulating enough for his intellect. He should have expected it of course, L was infuriating, but he was a genius Light would admit to that and L would therefore only read books that would engage the mind.

Eventually he forced himself to sit up to lean against the wall facing L. The flow of words from L paused for a moment before continuing after he satisfied himself that his listener was still interested. After only half an hour L reached the end of one of the chapters and stopped, closing the book and placing it with the others, before gathering them up in as he rose from the bed.

"I will be back tomorrow Light-kun," L said quietly as he headed for the door.

"Thank you," Light said quietly, hardly aware that he had spoken until the word of gratitude fell from his lips.

L turned and nodded his head slightly as he acknowledged the thanks and left the cell. Behind him Light sat there pondering just why he had been so captivated by the low intonations of L's voice, by the feel of L's fingers on him as L had helped him… Light wondered just why he at least for a few moments he couldn't help _not_ hating the detective.

…

And so it continued, every night L came to help Light eat dinner, albeit now with no chair or table, however because of his 'help' some of the gaunt look that had begun to creep across Light's face due to lack of nutrition faded. After the meal came the book reading, L's voice still continued to captivate Light for reasons even his brain couldn't fathom out despite the long hours he spent on it.

Light would nearly have admitted to L's company becoming enjoyable had there not been one aspect of their evening "together" that still shamed him and made him infuriated with L; L was the one who came in the evenings to aid Light do whatever he needed to. Again and again Light had to suffer the indignity of L's hands slowly freeing him from the confines of his trousers and those always cold fingers wrapping round him.

Light found that he began to dread those occasions, the event dominating his mind to the point where his waking hours were spent trying to find some reasonable explanation for why he didn't want L touching him, somehow he could never just bring himself to say no. After all if not L then it would be Watari and L would be watching anyway. It infected his mind so much that he began to dream of those fingers, those abominable fingers that touched him, of the effrontery of L in treating him in such a way.

In the confines of his cell Light forced back a shudder as he remembered his most recent dreams of those long fingers. This time they had not been confined to there usual activity, they had shifted, moved and caressed his body, the cool fingers feeling like ice against his skin. What worried Light the most though was how his body reacted in his dreams, not with revulsion as he so wished he had, but in pleasure arching into those fingers as they moved across his form, whispered sounds of pleasure escaping his dreaming self.

Light's eyes widened then, and he was thankful of the wall ahead of him as he realised he was actually becoming aroused from the memory of his dream. The all too vivid sensations refusing to dull and dwindle as dreams usually do. He forced himself to believe that it was merely a reaction to the memories; that his brain was making him react to the residual emotions he had been having in the dream. If he forced himself to he was sure he could make these unwelcome feelings go away couldn't he?

The day passed all to quickly for Light, his dread of L's return in the evening seeming to increase the speed at which the day progressed until, like the sounds of rolling thunder in a storm Light heard the long series of doors outside his cell open and shut. He bit his lip, his head once more turned towards the wall. He wondered where all his self-confidence and control had gone over the past few weeks.

He forced himself up and into a sitting position as L finally entered.

"Good evening Light-kun," L said quietly, approaching Light with the tray. It was some form of broth for dinner again Light saw; he was beginning to long for a vegetable in solid form.

"Good evening," Light replied, almost automatically, then he forced himself to look away as he realised he had been focusing all his attention on the white fingers griping the tray. With a sudden shock he realised his heart was pounding in his chest as if he were already anticipating the movements those fingers would make.

"Light, Light."

Light blinked and realised he had actually missed L speaking to him.

"Sorry, I don't seem to have woken up fully today. Maybe I'm lethargic, I don't know," Light said hurriedly, wondering how he could form an explanation for this but not for those fingers… he mentally screamed when he realised he had wandered back to thinking of those dratted fingers.

"Light, it's vegetable soup tonight, but Watari says he could make you something different if you prefer," L repeated, seemingly accepting Light's explanation, Light was shown the contents of the bowl. He seriously considered then that L could read his mind over some things, in the bowl were pieces of vegetable, they looked fresh and perhaps even crunchy. He could nearly laugh in happiness; he would have done had not L been sitting so close to him, and the action be wholly inappropriate for someone with as much self respect as he had.

"Vegetable will be fine," Light replied hurriedly, looking up at L and realising that he was actually smiling slightly at the detective. A moment later the spoon was before him, held in those so obviously dextrous fingers. He sat there on the edge of the bed as L perched next to him, both silent as Light ate his way through the bowl trying not to follow the motions of L's hands as he did so. He hated how he had suddenly begun to find them so hypnotic. He failed and he realised with increasing tension that slowly his problem from the morning was returning as he mused on L's fingers that were finally before him.

"I don't know how you can eat this," L murmured suddenly, "I hate vegetables, I couldn't possibly eat them. Everything about them is horrible to me."

Light started at L's sudden words, his voice breaking through his heated reverie; his movement caught L unawares and the spoonful of soup tilted and fell to coat one of Light's trouser legs, followed by the rest of the bowl as it tipped from it's perched position on L's knee. Light hissed as the hot soup soaked through the fabric and touched his skin.

"Oh I'm sorry Light," L murmured, "I wasn't expecting you to move like that. I'll go get a fresh pair of trousers."

Light was about to say a hasty refusal but then realised that no that wouldn't work, he was a meticulous person, L would question why he didn't want them and would still find out what Light was trying to hide. He tried to force his problem to die down, to go _away_, but it would not. He could only hope that L granted him the use of his hands to dress as Watari always did in the mornings after Light had hurriedly showered, the only ten minutes of the day that Light was allowed the use of his hands. He had the feeling L timed him too.

Light watched apprehensively as L approached him as he re-entered; the detective placed the clothes on the bed then crouched down next to Light. Light tensed as those fingers touched his ankles, carefully removing the bonds that bound his legs together. Light could feel the soft touch of those fingers through the fabric, it was maddening and he knew that it was only going to get worse. He didn't dare contemplate what L's reaction would be when he revealed Light's erection.

"If you would care to stand Light and I will change your trousers for you," L said quietly, rising to his feet slightly.

"Can you not even let me do that myself," Light said, his voice sounding overly harsh even to himself.

"No Light," L replied, "as I have said before the bindings are for a reason. It's not as if I will see anything I haven't seen before."

"Watari allows me out of them when I shower, how could this be any different?" Light rallied.

"He does?" L said looking shocked, "he was not to do that. It seems he has taken advantage of the fact I do not watch you then, I shall have to do something about that."

"What?" Light said stunned, even as L actually forced him up onto his feet.

"I am no voyeur Light, I try to give you some privacy at least, up till now I had trusted Watari to tell me anything of interested to the case. I am afraid you will be having a lot more of my company from now on." L's hands moved to Light's hips, Light could only think that L hadn't seen his 'problem' before now as the fabric of his trousers was so voluminous.

Light gulped at L's statement and what was about to happen. He forced back a shudder, he couldn't stop this from happening, he could already feel his face heating. With an almost gentle motion L tugged at the wet fabric of Light's slack trousers and began to pull them down. Light could hear Ryuk laughing hysterically as his erection was bared to the world; he stifled a groan of shame as L glanced down.

Then Light felt his blush deepen as L's unfathomable gaze looked back up into his wide eyes. Light wondered what was about to befall him.

* * *

A/N; So do you have any request for what should happen next? Rest assured there _will_ be a lemon next chapter to finish the one-shot. Don't hesitate to tell me of anything you would like to see happen.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N; Well, something happened as I wrote this, it developed more 'plot' (heh not plot of the usual sort I assure you) so this is no longer an LxLight two chapter story. There will be far more going on between these two than I previously thought.

Please read and review!

* * *

Confinement's Ease 2

Light wanted to tell L to leave, to go away and leave him in peace, but that wouldn't change what had been seen by L; he closed his eyes in irritation, he couldn't bear to stare into L's shocked expression, Light felt embarrassed to his very core. Then he shuddered and fell back to sit on the bed as L's fingers suddenly caressed each foot to remove the trousers completely from Light's body. Light's eyes few open as those long and slender fingers began to glide softly up the inside of his leg. He nearly started back when he did so; L's eyes were mere inches from his own, his thumb perched at the corner of his mouth as he watched Light intently.

Light glared at L as his sinful fingers flitted along the smooth skin of his inner thigh, moving in slow, caressing circles. Light tried desperately to get his mouth to work to tell L to stop, but he couldn't it was as if the presence of those fingers, the fingers he wondered whether he loathed or hated, as though they made him mute and took all his strength. Then those fingers finally caressed his erection, the fingertips ghosting up the underside before brushing gently across the tip; as pleasure coursed through him from the touch Light forced himself not to moan.

The moment L's hand wrapped around his cock though Light suddenly found his voice.

"Stop," Light whispered, "stop it."

To Light's surprise, and slight consternation, the hand immediately vanished, but L's gaze continued to bore into him.

"Light," L said, his tone quite calm, "I am merely trying to help you. You know I cannot remove the bindings from your arms, so this is the only way you will find release."

For a brief second a finger twirled around the head of Light's erection before moving away, Light felt his hips twitch upwards; he despised himself for being so weak. He never gave into his body anyway and so definitely didn't want to in front of L.

"I wouldn't normally seek a release anyway," Light growled, trying to keep his arousal from affecting his voice, "so there is no need for you to help me."

"Is Light seriously telling me he does not masturbate?" L commented quietly, he seemed quite shocked, "that does surprise me for someone of your age. This could explain why you are quite a highly strung individual."

"No I don't," Light whispered; "and I am _not_ highly strung."

He heard Ryuk laugh at this and he nearly flinched as he realised he had another observer beside L, but then he should have already realised this.

"Yes you are Light," L replied, looking down at Light critically, "you never let yourself relax or have fun. You do know I watched you for quite a few weeks; you never let yourself relax at all. It is harmful to not let yourself relax; even I take time to relax… Of course you could be lying because of any embarrassment you might be feeling."

L ran a finger up Light's straining member, an eyebrow rising in shock as the digit became damp in precome. Light frowned as he involuntarily whimpered as the finger left him. Then he gave a small, almost inaudible cry of pleasure as L's hand wrapped around his cock and slowly began to pump up and then down his grip firm.

"Stop," Light whispered even as he thrust up into L's hand.

"Do you truly mean that Light-kun?" L said quietly as he tightened his grip around Light, pulling up with his hand with some force. L smiled as Light's eyes glazed for a brief second before his head fell forward onto L's chest.

Light shuddered as he buried his head into the white fabric before him, finally letting his inner emotions show on his face, now that it could not be seen even from the cameras or by L; his hips thrusting up slightly into L's hand. His mouth hung open and he panted slightly, already beginning to feel his mind failing in the onslaught of such pleasure. He gave a small sigh as L's free hand held his head in place fingers moving slightly through his hair, even while the other continued to torment Light by twisting and caressing his cock. Through this Light forced himself to stay quiet, to not show L just how much he was enjoying the feel of those fingers around him, and their occasional movements to fondle his balls. It was all becoming too much for him.

He was close to losing his mind to the torrent of pleasure he was feeling when finally he reached his peak. He came hard in L's hand, finally crying out in pleasure as all thought ceased in his brain, his hands twitching and straining against the bonds that held him as he coated L's hand with his cum. As the long fingers finally untwined from his hair Light fell backwards his body completely limp, his eyes unfocused.

L hurriedly wiped his hand on the already soiled trousers before reaching for the fresh ones he had brought, he smiled slightly to himself as his mind replayed the sound of Light's cry of pleasure to him over and over again.

Vaguely Light wondered why he had never done this before, why he had always ignored his own body before. If it hadn't been for L's presence in front of him, silently pulling the trousers up Light's now unresisting frame, then Light thought he would truly have felt at peace.

He was forced back into reality as L spoke.

"Light needs to stand up or these trousers will certainly not stay on," L said quietly.

Light forced himself upright and then up onto his feet, not looking at L. His pleasure was already fading into memory as his embarrassment and shame came back full force, Light glared down at the floor as L finally pulled the trousers up completely and tied the bonds around his feet. He tried to bring himself to hate L for this, but he couldn't, not yet anyway. Light gratefully sank back onto the bed as L pulled away, he wondered vaguely what would happen next; he knew he was thinking slowly now each thought seemed to take an age.

"I will be back momentarily with the book," L murmured, turning and swiftly exiting the room. Light stared after L in growing shock, how could the detective act so calm after what he had just done?

Light collapsed sideways to bury his head into the mattress off the bed as a blush coloured his cheeks, he wanted desperately to forget what had just happened. He hated losing control and to do so in front of L. He didn't look up as L entered or as the detective sank onto the bed next to him and began to read. As the words flowed over him Light could feel his mind finally recovering and with the increase in thought came a flood of rage, fuelled by the hysterical laughter still coming from the shinigami bouncing in the corner.

"If you ever do that again Ryuuzaki," Light said suddenly, "I will kill you."

"That would undoubtedly add to the likelihood of you being Kira," L said calmly, "and the repetition of such actions would rather depend on you Light-kun."

Light gaped up at L in shock and anger, before forcing himself up and into a sitting position and shimmying into the corner.

"Leave," Light said harshly, "you were the one who touched me inappropriately even when I told you to stop. Get out of my cell and leave me alone."

"If that is what Light-kun wants," L sighed, "I had hoped you would think much more rationally about the situation than you are. Goodnight Light-kun."

L could feel Light's glare against his back as he slowly made his way out.

Light wondered if his life would always be punctuated by the laughter of the shinigami Ryuk at all his misfortune, and by L with all his ways of causing him said misfortune.

…

Light felt none of the anger that he had felt the night before as he awoke, the long hours he had lain awake had allowed him to finally think over things rationally. The horrible conclusion his mind had provided him with was that he had actually wanted L to do what he did, his only reason for anger was because he had no control, that it had all be caught on camera. It helped that the first he laid eyes on Ryuuzaki as he woke was to two actually worried eyes looking at him as L gently shook him awake. It was a look that startled Light into full wakefulness.

"Before Light-kun shouts at me once more," L said quietly as he crouched by the bed, "I would like to apologise for my actions last night. I realise I may have caused you more discomfort than I eased as well as removing any trust you may have had in me. "

Light stared at L, his mind racing over the possibilities of this apology being true, or merely something to appease him, as he stared at L's face he noticed that L was looking more and more worried as time went on. It dawned on Light that L truly meant it; he didn't think he had ever heard L apologise or profess worry about someone before.

"You are forgiven," Light said finally, "next time though please just listen to what I say."

"Next, time Light-kun?" L said slowly, "you believe that there will be a next time?"

"I am not going to dignify that with a reply," Light sighed, "no matter what I say you will contrive something out of it."

"That is quite likely Light-kun," L replied smiling, then to Light's surprise he reached down to undo the bindings on Light's legs.

"What are you doing?" Light said hurriedly.

"Surely Light-kun wished to shower before the Task force arrive?" L replied, "I am not about to carry you down the hall to the shower room."

Light sighed and groggily sat up; he had been surprisingly comfortable where he was. Then to his surprise L brought a glass of water into view and Light smiled in thanks before he let L press the glass to his lips.

Light walked in silence behind L down the short corridor and into the shower room. Then much to his surprise the bindings came of his arms and L began to slowly massage his shoulders as Light hissed in pain when he moved his arms forward.

"I have decided to let you continue to clean yourself," L said quietly as he moved away before gesturing at the shower head on the wall, "but still under my observation. Please take as long as you wish."

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

A/N; I know it has been a long time (please forgive me!), but here is an update at last for Confinement's Ease. I hope you enjoy!

Please read and review!

* * *

Chapter 3

Light stared at L in horror, he had to _strip_ off in front of him? He forced himself to turn away and act unconcerned, he wasn't ashamed of his body after all. Just, somehow, stripping off in front of L made Light feel more self-conscious than he had ever felt in his life; in fact since he was eight he had never felt self-conscious again. It felt alien to him now, particularly with the knowledge of what he was capable of as Kira.

He managed to remove the awful clothes without a blush colouring his cheeks, or grimacing to much in pain as his arms went over his head; he stepped into the shower. He knew his arms were not going to work well for a very long time once he escaped this confinement; and if there was another thing he knew it was that L would pay for treating him so harshly. It was inhuman to treat someone this way.

To his surprise then his mind faltered as L's behaviour over the past few days was replayed; how could he accuse L of being harsh. Surely he would have done the same if he had been in L's position. He frowned as he stared at the wall in front of him, it was a worrying sign if he was having mixed feelings towards L. Was he _himself_ going to become a potential problem in his plan? Without the drive to fight L that he had always had Light knew that the plan could become horribly compromised. He knew the plan had always been an incredible long shot that depended on his own stubbornness.

Was he going to have to find another way?

Was it too late to back out?

Light jerked as he heard L cough behind him, he had been so caught up in his own thoughts that he had forgotten about his watcher. He really was becoming too lax if he was becoming this relaxed around L. He glanced back over his shoulder ever so slightly as he began to condition his hair, he gulped as he saw the expression on L's face. Just _why_ did L have to look at him with his usual intense expression? Did L think Light was going to jump him?

Light felt his breathing quicken as he fully comprehended just how much scrutiny he was under, coupled with the knowledge he would have to go through this every day; Light felt his plan was becoming unbelievably compromised; but it had always been the only way. He felt even more angry with himself as his hand shook when he finally turned the shower off, he was clean, but he didn't feel it under L's gaze.

Then Light jumped and gasped slightly as something soft and fluffy landed on his shoulders. L had draped a towel over his shoulders.

"Thank you," Light murmured, his hands moving to grab the towel and pull it round him. Somehow he felt even more ill at ease than before. He just didn't know how to act around L anymore. It was as if his mind still hadn't recovered from L's attentions to him the night before.

"Light-kun always seems so shocked when I do something kind for him," L said softly, his breath ghosting across Light's ear.

"No-one has ever done things for me before," Light sighed, wondering why he was telling L the truth, "normally they always want something in return."

"Light-kun sounded incredibly lonely when he said that," L replied, he actually sounded concerned.

"Yes, well you would know all about that wouldn't you L," Light said snidely, his defences making him reply automatically before what he was saying actually registered. "I'm sorry I didn't mean that I-"

"Yes I would Light-kun," L said softly, moving away from Light, "Though it is far worse to be alone in a crowd I feel, than to choose to be alone for one's safety."

Light felt the verbal blow in L's words like a punch to the stomach. He had definitely hurt L with his words and knew also that L was unlikely to accept any form of apology; the detective would never believe an apology from Kira anyway. He stared down at the floor as he dried his hair, nothing was going right and now his mood had sunk back to his usual gray state; at least he didn't have an arousal problem at the moment now. He forced himself to not let his mind dwell on so old memories, L was only one man.

"I think we both chose to hurt the other with our words," L said slowly as he handed Light fresh clothing, "I believe it would be better for both of us if we began the day again."

Light was extremely surprised by L's words, he had never imagined L had such a social streak or desire to get along with people. He had always considered the detective to be unemotional, this was yet another thing he was finding difficulty processing. To his surprise he couldn't help smiling slightly as he gave L a small nod of agreement.

"Good morning Light-kun," L said, the hint of a smile appearing on his face as well.

Light blinked at L, the detective was going to do this _literally?_ He realised he should have expected such a thing; L didn't exactly work in usual ways. Light almost felt like laughing, this was an extremely childish, if somewhat effective technique for ending their verbal sparring at a _draw_. Light could live with that.

"Good morning L," Light replied at last, and for the first time in three weeks he actually sounded happy… even if he was stood in front of L nearly naked.

…

If L's actions in the morning confused Light, his actions in the evening were even more confusing. Light sat in silence as L brought in the table, and then two chairs.

"What are you doing?" Light asked as L went to leave once more, his curiosity wouldn't let him stay silent.

"All in good time Light-kun," L replied not even looking back at Light; the detective could almost feel Light's glare on his back.

Light's eyebrows rose as L re-entered with what appeared to be a chess set.

"I assume Light-kun can play?" L asked, glancing at Light as he set up the board.

"In normal circumstances yes," Light replied, he knew he wouldn't have to explain, then adding with a chuckle, "have you grown this tired of reading to me?"

Again Light was subjected to L's critical gaze.

"I am not swapping the chess for the book Light-kun," L said, his voice normal, but Light couldn't help noticing the slight smile that had appeared. Was L following some great convoluted plan he couldn't fathom? If so Light knew he would have to tread very carefully.

"I will still have difficulties playing," Light said quietly, "I can't currently touch the pieces after all."

In answer L dangled up the key to the handcuffs.

"I thought you were doing all this because you _didn't_ want the handcuffs off me?" Light scoffed.

To Lights surprise L _actually _rolled his eyes and moved forwards.

"If Light-kun would stand up," L asked.

Light forced himself up onto his feet, and let L turn him slightly to undo the restraints. He got his answer to L's motives a second later when his hand were brought forward and this time bound at the front. It appeared L was still planning to keep him handcuffed. Light had never thought of this possibility as he had considered that L would think this too dangerous a position; this gave Light much more freedom in his movements after all.

Light smiled at L then. He was surprised at how often he was doing this lately.

"So Light-kun," L said calmly, moving to crouch in a seat; he had taken the white pieces, "Do you think you will be able to play now?"

…

The game had taken longer than even L had anticipated; both had to play to the pinnacle of their abilities and occasionally took many minutes to make a move. In fact, it had taken so long Watari had to make an appearance with supplies for the both of them; probably brought on by the distinct sounds of hunger emanating from Light. It seemed Watari had taken advantage of Light's sudden ability to eat by providing him with a proper meal for once.

Finally after four quite companionable hours both of them were glaring at the board. Both knew they had no way of winning, but neither wanted to admit it. Slowly L raised his hand towards his king and looked at Light with silent question; he knew they would both sit there for hours unless he did this. To his surprise Light also rose his hand to _his_ king. Then together they laid their kings down onto the board.

For the second time that day they had come to a draw. Somehow they had both decided to choose the path that would be, not of benefit to them in their plans, but the best thing for them to do as friends. Whether each was doing this truthfully, or to actually further the friendship in order to utilise it for their plans in the future remained to be seen.

"I was so sure I was going to win as well," Light sighed; he knew it hadn't helped to have Ryuk watching over his shoulder, "when I managed to take your queen I thought I was definitely going to win. Then you sprung that trap on me."

"I was surprised when you walked straight into it," L replied, stunning Light by using the first person.

"I didn't realise it was a trap until it was too late," Light said, "I had never seen something like that before."

"Light-kun wouldn't, "L commented, glancing down at the board his thumb at the corner of his mouth, "it is a move of my own invention. Most people would not sacrifice such strategic pieces."

"But we both know that you are not most people," Light replied actually laughing.

"Indeed," L murmured, "which makes it all the more worrying that Light-kun walked into my trap."

…

L started as Light's head landed on his shoulder.

"Light-kun?" L murmured, looking down at Light. Realisation dawned when he realised Light's eyes were closed.

Gently L pushed Light back in the opposite direction, easing his passage down onto the mattress instead of L's shoulder.

"Light-kun really enjoys me reading to him that much?" L whispered as he pulled the blanket over Light's sleeping form, "Does Light-kun even realise it I wonder."

Hesitantly L reached forward and brushed his hand through Light's hair. He wondered why Light fascinated him so much, perhaps it was because Light had always appeared to be so self assured and in control… and yet seemed so unsure deep down, every time L did anything for him Light just looked stunned.

"I wonder Light," L sighed in English, "Am I your first friend as well?"

…

When he arrived back with all his beloved computers and surveillance equipment L began to look in depth at Light's past. Now he knew what he was looking for it was painfully obvious, from his birth it seemed Light had been segregated from the rest.

L couldn't believe what he found in Light's early school reports and other records; Light had been bullied by the very people he considered friends. Not just name calling either; it had become so bad he had ended up in hospital for over a month. Bullied because he was different, bullied because he was _clever_.

No wonder L had thought Light was always looking for hidden motives in everything; he had been betrayed so early in his life. Taught that he could only rely on himself and not to trust others; no wonder Light never masturbated. His mind was the only weapon he had against a world which had turned against him, to let it become clouded even with pleasure would be unthinkable.

L had not looked this far into Light's past before because it had seemed unnecessary; now, thanks to his curiosity, he didn't know what to make of Light anymore. True he knew it added to the possibility of Light being Kira, but L felt an overwhelming surge of sympathy for the teenager.

His case was becoming compromised, and he wasn't sure he cared anymore. To L it was beginning to feel as if Light was in need of saving not judgement.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

A/N; After writing Constant Temptation for so long it feels really strange to write this new, much more submissive Light. I keep having to remind myself that this Light is much different.

Please read and review!

* * *

Chapter 4

_He ran. He knew they were after him and he had to hide. No matter what he did they always found him he knew, but he _had_ to hide. His breathing was loud in his ears as he pushed open the classroom door and slipped inside. He flinched as he heard the loud footsteps outside, his teeth biting at his lower lip. _

_His eyes darted round the room looking for a better place to hide. He wondered what they had taken offence to them this time. Was it his tone of voice, or how he had worded an answer he had given the teacher. He hated having to watch everything he did._

_As the door slammed open behind him he debated whether he could survive the three storey fall or not. He didn't want more bruises._

"_Trying to hide from us were ya?"_

_The question was taunting and laced with the sickening knowledge that his future was filled with pain. Slowly he turned to face them his eyes going cold as the beginnings of his mental defences rose. _

_This was of course the worst thing he could have done, his cold look angered his attackers and his eight year old body was sent reeling into the desks behind him. He staggered to his feet and reached lamely for a chair, he needed some form of defence._

_He never reached it. His attackers jumped him and knocked him to the floor, their blows landing heavily on his fragile form. He was sure he felt something break._

"_I wonder if demons can fly?" one said suddenly before laughing._

_The boy nearly screamed as he was carried struggling towards the window. It was only because it would give them too much pleasure that he didn't. A second later and he was tumbling towards the ground, his face staring up at the leering faces of his erstwhile attackers. The ground rushing upwards to meet him.  
_

…

Light jerked awake, his breathing heavy, unwilling to open his eyes to the real world.

He hadn't dreamt of that in years. He had shielded himself so well from the world after that so he wouldn't have to worry about it, so he wouldn't have to _dream _it. However L had broken through all that hadn't he, L had used the worst weapon of all; kindness.

As his mind kicked into full wakefulness he realised a hand was holding one of his despite the awkwardness of the position he was lying in. He opened his eyes and started at the darkness in the room, it had never been dark before. Slowly Light shifted round to face the person who was holding his hand, it was strange to see L sat there holding a very shaded torch, his shadowed face looking down at Light in concern.

"L," Light whispered, immediately hating himself for how much emotion was in his voice and how it cracked, "what?"

"I was worried when Light-kun cried out in his sleep," L replied, "I felt if Light-kun was going to see my offer of help and concern for the truth it was I needed to come as L the person, _not_ the detective."

"But what about your suspicions of me being Kira?" Light whispered, he didn't want L to be nice to him. After so long without it Light didn't think he could cope with it any more.

"The power is only off inside the room," L said calmly, "despite my worry for Light-kun the cuffs are not coming off, and Watari has instructions to disable you if somehow Light-kun manages to escape."

Light stared up at L with what dim light was available. With the sharpening of his memories from his childhood, the nightmares and L's kindness it was all too much. He couldn't bare it.

"Why?" Light whispered, barely registering the shake in his voice, "why did you come?"

"Because Light-kun is my friend," L replied; his voice full of sincerity; the deepening of concern that was evident on L's face made Light feel even worse.

It was only when L shifted closer and ran a finger across Light's cheek did Light realise he was crying. He didn't resist as L moved him slightly so Light's head rested against his chest. He could tell when Light was starting to truly wake up and control his emotions as his form tensed in L's grip.

"Let me go. I'll be alright. It was just a bad dream," Light sighed, and tried to move away from L.

"No. Light-kun is crying, Light-kun is not alright," L responded, not relinquishing his hold. "Whatever it is that is hurting Light-kun, he should never hide it. Such things lead to tragic events; I have seen it all too often."

"I don't trust you," Light said sharply, "whatever I tell you will only have you attempting to find some way to prove I am Kira."

"I believe I already know what it was about," L mused, "but I wish for Light-kun to tell me himself."

"What could you possibly know about me?" Light spat; he felt far too vulnerable right now to have even the slightest remnants of civility. The fear of L knowing more about him than he wanted shot through him like lightning, and yet the yearning to tell someone ate at his heart.

"Light-kun," L sighed frowning, then added quietly, "did Light-kun ever see a councillor about the bullying? The records did not say."

Light froze and his mind stalled at L's words. His sudden fear had been realised as truth; L _knew_ about the bullying. L had researched his past.

"Leave," Light whispered his voice cold, "Leave me alone."

"No."

Light fought and struggled to move out of L's arms, but he was held in place. Finally Light subsided and lay within L's arms breathing heavily once more his face pale. He forced himself not to look at Ryuk, the shinigami was laughing exuberantly up by the ceiling. Of all times when his line to relinquish the Death Note would have been perfect, this was it; but he couldn't, somehow he felt that yet again he would have to wait.

"What happened Light-kun?" L asked, "I ask as your friend, not as a detective. Light-kun does not seem the type to be affected by something as commonplace as a dream. Light-kun, I am worried for you."

Light shivered then, there was no way he could _not_ tell L; his choices had been taken away. L's words had destroyed all of his defences.

L listened in silence as Light told him about all the times he had been bullied, the gradual loss of his friends and the name calling. The vicious things said to him because of how he looked, how he walked, what he said and how clever he was; the worst being 'demon' because of his hair colour and the distant look his eyes were developing.

His voice became the barest of whispers as he detailed the several times he had been beaten up and harangued by boys much older than him. Light's tears beginning to fall once more as he talked about the last time he had ever lost to anyone; the time he had been thrown out of a third storey window, the main instigators of this vicious attack the people he had once called friends. The smirking faces of the ones who had betrayed him, those that had once visited his house and eaten with his family, etched into his mind as he had fallen.

With a slightly less pained tone Light progressed on to the time he had spent in hospital; spending the first two days in a coma. How he had feared his attackers to begin with, but gradually it had morphed into loathing as the days after his waking progressed. Only able to lie there in hospital and contemplate his future, his want for revenge dulled by the belief in justice his father had. The law would punish them he had been told, and he would never have to confront them again.

He told L about the shield he had created around himself in the hospital, the defences he had slowly built as he learnt to deal with people again. Using the walls he built between him and the world as a way to cope, no longer able to trust others enough to even listen to the councillors. Analysing the way everyone spoke, and what the perfect reply was; so he could act just as mundane and normal as everyone else. He could blend in and be safe, and perhaps gradually allow at least some of his creativity to shine.

Light wondered as he continued to talk, when his confessions would stop, it was as if L had opened the flood gates and there was no way of stopping the flow. It hurt though, it felt as if he was crawling over broken glass as he talked, but he just couldn't stop. He shuddered as the flow of words continued, finally baring all that he had kept hidden for so long… well almost everything; he would not tell L that he was Kira. That at least seemed protected.

His words were brought to an abrupt halt as L's hand suddenly covered his mouth. The fingers gently pressing against his jaw closing his mouth, and preventing him from continuing.

"If Light-kun goes any further," L whispered, "he may say something L the detective might hear. Of course I only state this as a possibility."

Slowly L's hand shifted away, almost as though he suspected Light might continue talking. Light didn't say anything; he just sat with his head against L's chest staring down at the bed despondently.

"Were they prosecuted? Light-kun never said." L asked quietly, and his worried expression deepened as Light shook his head ever so slightly.

"Surely your lack of knowledge of this tells you the answer. It never went to court, apparently there wasn't enough evidence," Light whispered, "they had very good lawyers and there hadn't been any other witnesses."

Light gasped in shock as L suddenly held him close, his arms holding Light tighter.

"That must have been very hard on Light-kun," L whispered, and to Light's amazement L sounded extremely upset.

"That's the first time anyone has ever wondered how it made me feel," Light replied, his voice dark, "no-one realised that behind my cool façade I was screaming. I kept expecting to see them every time I turned a corner."

"I did not realise Light-kun had gone through such painful things," L whispered, then suddenly his hands were moving and the cuffs suddenly clicked and Light's hands were released."

"You-" Light began, but once again by one of L's hands covering his mouth.

"I do not believe that even if Light-kun is Kira that you will kill me," L said calmly, "If my friend would also betray my trust in such a way then I would rather know now."

Light stared up at L in undisguised shock, his teeth creeping forward to bite at his lower lip; with all his guard down L suddenly thought Light looked really cute when he did that. He forced the thought away, now was not the time. Undoubtedly Light would have hugged L then had his arms not suddenly screamed in pain at him; he grimaced as he forced his arms forward and rubbed slightly at the heavy bruises on his wrists.

Light seemed to remember he was sitting in L's lap then and made to move away. From the calm expression on Light's face it was obvious his shields were coming back up.

"Does Light-kun really want to do that, or is he doing it because he thinks he _should_ do that?" L murmured.

Light froze and for an instant looked panicked, before his face calmed once more. He was still frozen in place though.

"You don't know do you," L murmured dropping out of the third person, he was going to force Light to see sense anyway possible, "you've spent so long debating how best to please others so they stay away from you, you have forgotten what you want. Under your calm exterior, the brusque attitude and seemingly 'charm everyone' pose, you stare out worried that people will see the real you and throw you away. Well I have seen the real you, and I tell you to do what _you_ want."

"But you-"

"Don't you dare bring up my choice in career, don't you _dare_ analyse my words every which way before you act."

L sighed as Light began breathing much more heavily than usual and his hands gripped the sheets tightly. He had taken it too far and spoken too forcefully, Light was beginning to panic. Of all the things he had expected when he came to comfort Light, this wasn't it. The reports he had found hadn't covered even half of the things Light had told him, but that was usually the case.

"No matter what I do you won't do anything?" Light asked softly, the sudden sound of his voice startling L.

"Well I won't sit here immobile," L replied, carefully picking his words, "but unless you try and hurt me I won't think less of you Light-kun."

Slowly then, as if expecting L to go back on his word Light shifted close to L once more; the detective shifting with his movements until Light was sat with his back against L's chest, one of L's hands clasped between both of his.

"I hope I don't regret this when L the detective returns," Light said attempting humour.

"I doubt he will remember any of this happened while the taskforce are here," L replied, slowly wrapping his spare arm around Light's waist. "So don't regret finally having someone who will _always_ be here to help you. I am your friend Light-kun, and I don't give up on people easily."

"I wish that-" Light began but his words were foiled by a yawn that decided to arrive in the world. He frowned when L laughed slightly, but managed to finish, "I wish that I could completely trust you."

"There is time Light-kun," L replied, "I wouldn't expect immediate trust, not with your past or with our present. Now go to sleep."

"But-"

"I would not have said such a thing if I did not mean it," L said kindly, if somewhat forcefully; his hand rubbing Light's stomach slightly; he was surprised in himself that he was offering to stay, but he knew Light should definitely not be left alone. Light gave in to sleep and relaxed in L's arms as he finally drifted off.

L wasn't bored as he sat there holding Light, he had been given rather a lot of information and everything he knew about Light had been turned on its head. L knew that even if Light was Kira there was no way he was going to let Light go; Light needed help not jail time. The difficulty he supposed would be to get Light to confess, to have Light trust him enough, feel close enough to him and safe enough to do so of his own accord.

Perhaps in a few days he could safely integrate Light into the search for the new Kira that had emerged. He needed Light to trust him before that though, because there were very few options available to them. He needed Light's trust else Light would never go through with L's next move; either way L knew Light wasn't going to like the handcuffs and long chain at all.

* * *

A/N; The limey-ness will be returning soon!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N; Thank you for your patience in waiting for this update!

Please read and review!

* * *

Chapter 5

Light awoke with a start, eyes darting open as he realised L was still with him. He had been held in L's arms all night. It wasn't what he had expected at all, but then L coming to comfort him because of his nightmare hadn't been expected either.

Light twisted in L's arms and found that the detective was actually asleep. He had never thought that L actually slept, he thought L's insomnia had been absolute. Carefully Light extracted himself and hunched up at the end of the bed, his pose startlingly similar to L's.

Light didn't know what to do any more.

He stared down at L as he slept, it must be quite early in the morning for L to still be asleep. Part of him, the Kira part of him, whispered that he could easily end his problems now. The door had to be operable from this side if the power cut was still in effect, and Watari could easily be overpowered…

But no, Light knew he could never do that, L was his friend. No matter what L's real view on the matter was Light felt that L was his friend. It also meant that his plan was useless, but when he hadn't ended his ownership perhaps it had only been a matter of time. But Light had no idea what to do now. If only…

Light shook himself, it would do him no good to dwell in the 'if only'. He should be thinking on just what to do next. Just what _could_ he do? He had a horrible idea what it could be. The more he focused on it, the more it seemed the only course of action left to him.

Light glanced up at Ryuk, the shinigami was staring at him, he seemed bored; well Light knew that he was about to be entertained a great deal.

Light looked back down at L, and biting back a whimper reached down and picked the handcuffs up off the floor. Perhaps this could work, for the first time in his life he was willing to hope so.

…

L started as the hand touched him, he never slept that deeply and the sudden touch had burst upon his psyche had his mind racing. He stared up wide-eyed at Light, trying to work out why he could see his suspect looming above him. Then his great intelligence kicked in and he smiled, raising a hand to rub at his eyes.

"Good morning Light-kun," L murmured, then he saw the haunted expression on Light's face, he forced himself upright. "What's wrong Light-kun?"

For a moment Light was silent, and L couldn't help raising his eyebrows as he saw the handcuffs once more on Light's wrists. L reached out to touch Light's shoulder but stopped as Light flinched and hunched up, once more staring at the floor.

"Light-kun?" L whispered.

"L, I-" Light began, and finally he turned to look at L his expression bleak, "L… I am Kira."

"Light-kun are you sure y-"

"L," L interrupted his voice harsh, "don't insult me, of course I'm sure." Then Light sighed, "I think it's best if you fetch my watch and an apple. Both will help things make sense… perhaps more than one apple."

"Light…"

"It's not as if I can go anywhere."

L left without a word, his face it's usual blank self.

…

"NOT LIKE THIS!" L screamed as he reached the main room and slammed his fist into the table, "NOT LIKE THIS!"

With harsh movements L turned on all the monitors in the cell once more, who knew what he would need in the future. Images of Light sitting as he had left him appeared before him, L glared at him over the screen. Why did Light have to pick _now_?

Well L knew it was out of his hands now, there were only a few options available to him. He didn't like any of them. Light had just proven his trust in L to the greatest extent possible, had admitted his guilt and appeared to be showing all his hand, but still…

"You knew that I _knew_ you are Kira," L whispered, "why did you feel the need to tell me _now? _I can't save you now Light. I had hoped to sort things so you would never have to admit it, but now for justice's sake I _have _to act. I cannot ignore the law Light, there is nothing I can do now. I am incapable of doing otherwise."

L's fist pounded into the table once more, so hard that the items on it shifted slightly. Then he sagged and turned towards the box with Light's effects inside. He crouched down and rifled through for the evidence bag containing the watch. Holding it between finger and thumb L inspected the bag and its contents, he couldn't fathom why Light would want this.

L already had a vague idea what the apples were for. Still glowering L headed back towards Light's cell waving his hand officiously at Wammy, and telling him curtly to go watch the monitors.

"Keep the police away from them," L added, "I _don't _want them to see."

"See what?" Wammy asked.

"I am about to lose my only friend," L whispered.

…

Light jumped as L re-entered the room, he risked a look and was unsurprised to see the usual mask descending on L's face. L had become impassive once more, L was shutting him out. At least L would live now, that was all that mattered.

"Are you still standing by your confession?" L asked, his tone matching his face in its expressionless quality.

"What? That I am Kira?" Light laughed coldly, the humour not reaching his eyes, "Of course, I can't change the truth."

"Then what purpose does the watch and apples serve?" L queried, moving closer.

"Pull the button in the centre out for four times with less than a second's interval between each one, then replace it." Light whispered, "Inside is a piece of the weapon I was using."

L did as he had been instructed and deftly caught the base as it detached, his fingers brushing the paper inside. His head jerked round as he turned to stare at Ryuk.

Light had to give L credit, he didn't even cry out.

"L this is Ryuk, Ryuk; L," Light sighed, making the introductions, "He is a…"

"Shinigami," L finished before Light could, then he sighed and held out the apples to Ryuk, "I have heard you like these."

Ryuk accepted the apples with some glee and began to rapidly eat his way through the supply.

Light sat in silence, watching L look over the contents of the watch, his big black eyes staring blankly at the piece of paper inside. Light could see the very moment the truth dawned in L's eyes, he knew L wouldn't have required anything more.

"Compare notes…" L muttered, "you kill people by writing something down…" He turned towards Light, "you were killing people by writing down their names, using their faces of course." L paused again then glanced at Ryuk, "eyes… allow you to see names, so you only need their faces as the eyes give you their names."

Even Ryuk had stopped eating at the speed to which L had come to his conclusions; Light was stunned at how expansive L's thoughts had been. It had taken thirty seconds from handing over the apples to the end of his conclusion. Light realised he was gaping and he closed his mind.

"Did I miss anything Kira?" L asked, his cool gaze suddenly focusing on Light. He hated Light right now and it was almost easy to spit out the last two syllables at his prisoner.

Light felt like he had been punched in the chest, and he shook his head slowly his own face becoming as impassive as L's. He could see none of the friendliness he had been witness to last night. It appeared it was happening again, and it wasn't a window this time, it was his life. He had trusted L with his life and with that one little word L had shown his true colours.

Light sat there on the bed numb from the realisation that his one frivolous moment of belief in another would have cost him everything. He couldn't even cry the tears he wanted to cry. Everything had gone. He only felt cold… and very, very stupid. The events of the past few days felt like a blur, he couldn't explain why he had done the things he had done.

"Ryuk," L said calmly, not even looking at Light anymore, "come with me. I have some questions to ask you, and I am sure we can find you some apples."

…

Light became inert after that, he answered questions very promptly when someone spoke to him, but aside from that nothing. Every day he stared at the wall, barely blinking. It was as if his soul had seeped from his body never to return. He didn't even change expression when his father came to see him, just glanced up and murmured,

"I would apologise, but I know that wouldn't help you. I did this for selfish reasons as I ended it for selfish reasons."

The days turned to weeks, and each day Light seemed to sink a little further into himself. The only flicker of reaction occurred when L told him Misa had been released on mental grounds and coercion. After aiding L in his search for the second Kira, entering the Yotsuba Agency to work as a model, she was released free of charges for her help.

She had no memories of events and so in her current state L had argued she was not guilty, and even if she was her actions were caused by Light. She had not been in her right mind. It wouldn't have been a strong enough defence in most courts, but with such a statement coming from L… everyone agreed with it.

…

L knew when he had met Rem the day Higuchi had died in a traffic accident that he had just met the bullet Light had primed to kill him. A bullet can do no damage however if there is no gun to fire it.

…

The weeks became months and, despite L's fears Light's quiet trial passed without incident and with speed. When Light entered a guilty plea, and had chosen to have no lawyer and then not to defend himself at his trial, there was no doubt as to the outcome. L found it depressing to see Light like this, but it had to be done, it was the only way.

Every time he looked at Light though, a little piece of him died. Considering the sentence Light had been given though L found it rather fitting. He knew that Light was spending his last days hating him. Then Light's voice suddenly sounded out, he must have known that L would never have let him out of his surveillance even now.

"L?" Light said softly, "I am fed up of waiting. Just get it over with already. It's not as if a few weeks of extra life will change anything. It certainly won't give me a better view."

L shuddered in his chair, he didn't want to do this. Light was his friend… but it was the only way. It was the only way L knew. He flinched as he heard the sound of Ryuk beginning on a fresh batch of apples. L was beginning to hate the shinigami, he was too happy, too loud and too much not Light. It was Ryuk's fault this was happening to Light after all. It all came back to Ryuk.

…

Light felt nothing, he was going to die today but he didn't care. Why should he care? This was the path he had chosen he had accepted this fate moments after L had turned and called him Kira. What had he expected really? He knew people worked for their own reasons and never for others…

He had been particularly stupid in expecting something different from L, but even if L had not meant the friendship Light had. This was perhaps the only altruistic action Light had ever done in his life, odd that the payment for saving L's life had been his own.

Whether he had met anyone before he was finally led into the white room Light did not know, he certainly hadn't met his family he was sure he would have remembered that. Wouldn't he? It was as if his mind had failed him before he had even begun to die physically.

Then his father was suddenly there holding him close, his tears soaking Light's hair and all Light's defences broke apart, shattering as if they were never there, Sudden fear ripped through him. He didn't want to die, he didn't want this he…

"I will always love you Light," his father whispered, "despite everything you are still my wonderful little boy."

Then his father was pulled from him and forced from the room.

Light screamed.

He went from docile to fighting in an instant, attempting to force away those that were to kill him. He was easily overpowered. He had known he would not win, but the need to try to survive had overwhelmed his senses. Light's eyes went dark once more as the first needle pricked his skin, his will once leaving him.

As his mind began to clear of thought Light wondered why L had done such a thing to him in the end. Had L really wanted to hear Kira scream that much?

…

"It is done," L sighed, "justice has been served. I hope you will forgive me Light, but I know asking for it now is useless."

L stiffened in his chair as Ryuk burst into laughter behind him, the shinigami laughing so hard that the apple he was holding dropped to the floor. With a grunt of annoyance L shut down the monitor in front of him and stormed from the room. His own desperate need for the law to be followed had been served, but at what cost he wondered…. And he _really_ hated Ryuk at the moment.

* * *

A/N; Although this seems like the end it is not. There are still a few loose ends to tie up so expect at least one more chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

The sea.

…

…

…

…

...

…

…

…

...

…

Yes, definitely the sea.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Wait.

…

…

…

...

…

…

What?

...

…

…

…

…

Why did _Mu_ smell like the sea?

…

...

Light's senses came back to him in one heady jerk, and he gave a small gasp as he realised he was _alive._ For a moment his pulse thundered in his ears and the feel of having a body both overwhelmed and confused him. Sensation flooding through him as if for the first time.

…

…

What was going on?

...

Then the truth hit him and his eyes flew open as anger gripped him. The anger fuelling him and waking him further.

Immediately Light regretted opening his eyes as the bright light burned through his irises and it seemed, through to his soul. He shuddered and raised an appallingly weak arm to rub at his eyes, each movement taking an age to complete. He forced them open once more, as his arm flopped back to the bed, and the room came into uncertain focus.

A few moments past as his mind tried to organise into some sort of order, trying to understand the great confusion that gripped him, his memories were faulty and he couldn't understand his anger, but he _knew_ it was justified.

His anger gave him strength and he forced himself to sit up, blearily gazing round the room. He was in plain white room, the pale wooden furniture and the medical monitors almost blending completely into the background. A sudden gust of warm wind brought with it the smell of the sea once more, along with the faintest smell of flowers, and Light realised he could hear the sound of birds.

Light forced his head to turn towards the French windows and his eyes narrowed at the sight of the dark haired man, the man Light realised was the reason for his ire, leaning against the frame staring out at the ocean the pale, near translucent curtains flitting around him. It seemed the object of his anger had not heard Light's awakening.

Light frowned as he began the long journey towards the edge of the bed, the sensor patches on his chest pulling at his skin. He ran an exploratory hand over his robed chest in his search for wires, it was jut like L to have invested in wireless sensors. He wobbled as he rose onto his bare feet, all his muscles screaming as he stood. It was as if he had never walked in his life.

_Just how long had he been out?_

With great effort he forced each foot to move forward, to move closer to his goal, to move closer to _him_. His anger suffused his being, the monitors behind him beginning to show the rapid increase in his heart beat and disorder in his brain waves as his anger grew and his weakened body became heavier with ever step forwards.

He was panting as he managed to move to be a mere step away from L, he halted, he could go no further. He glared at the back of L's head, as if he could hurt L with his gaze; make the detective wither away. His throat muscles worked with the effort of trying to talk and at last he found his voice.

"_You_ _utter bastard_," Light gasped, his scratchy voice dripping with venom. He had the momentary glimpse of L's shocked face before he tumbled to the floor, eyes rolling back in his head as once again he fell unconscious.

…

…

…

…

…

…

Light's second awakening was slower, the anger that had fuelled the first one gone, his frail body unable to sustain so stressful an emotion . His mind floated in a sea of hazy recollections moving to and fro, as if his mind had disconnected with time, through his memories, confusing him and leaving his battered psyche in disarray. Gradually they coalesced and with their sudden order came a full return to his senses.

His eyes snapped open.

He felt _much_ more awake than he had before.

He knew why he had been angry now, knew who he was, who L was and just what had happened before he had been here. It all flowed through him in perfect crystal clarity.

Carefully he glanced around at the room he had seen so briefly before, slowly pushing himself up into a sitting position. His glance turned into a glare as he saw L, the detective asleep with his head on his knees, perched in a chair by the bed.

Anger flared through Light again at the sight, and he would have reached forward and hit the detective if not for the drip that was now attached to his arm feeding some unknown solution into him, the needle digging into his flesh. Instead he reached for something to throw, an emotionless smirk appearing on his face as he found the glass of water next to a jug. He grabbed it and jerked his hand forward, the water arced forward and hit L right in the face. The detective awoke with a spluttering start.

L looked at Light in shock, his eyes widening in surprise.

"You better have a masterpiece of an explanation," Light hissed, "or I promise you, I will kill you."

"Light-kun I-"

"Oh, calling me Light again?" Light sneered, his gaze cold. His sneer faded slightly as L curled up tighter and Light realised that L's eyes looked red and bloodshot… almost as if he'd been crying.

"It was the only way I could save you Yagami-kun." L whispered, "I thought… I truly thought I would be able to help you when you finally told me you were Kira, stop your judgement, but it seemed that was not to be the case. I have solved cases since I was five Yagami-kun, the law, and the meaning of justice, have been engrained in me almost from birth. It seemed I couldn't overcome who I was, I couldn't cease being a detective, and when you told me…. When you told me and it was certain, not just likely, that you were Kira I felt as if there were no other choices than this one. Justice had to be served, it was impossible for me to act differently. I-"

"No, that doesn't even begin to count as an explanation," Light growled, before adding gradually rising in volume, "get out, go away and LEAVE ME ALONE!"

L fled the room, nearly knocking over the chair in his haste to leave.

…

…

…

…

Light struggled along one of the paved path in the garden, the sea mere metres away from him on his left; the sound of the gentle waves soothing his fraught consciousness somewhat. He still didn't know where he was and he wasn't about to enquire, Watari wouldn't tell him he knew, and there was no way Light wanted to see L again, not yet anyway. He hadn't seen L for the past week, not since he had told L to leave him. Shouted at him really. As far as he knew L had fled further than he had expected, L wasn't on the island.

Light gasped as his legs nearly gave from under him, and he forced himself to stay upright. Shaking on the spot as his muscles cried out in denial of their circumstances.

"If Light-kun could please return to the wheelchair," Watari said hurriedly from behind Light, "you don't want to push yourself so early. We cannot risk you having a relapse."

Light turned to glare at Watari, there was no concern there for _him_ he knew, and began to shuffle forward once more, his eyes fixed on the small area of decking before him and the recliner upon it. He didn't even glance at the vibrant flowers that surrounded him, he had a goal and he was going to get there, and not in some damn wheelchair. Today he would reach the decking, and his body wasn't going to have a say in the matter, he forced back a whimper at the pain that was building. His body attempting to have it's say louder in it's efforts to be obeyed.

"What does it matter if I have a relapse," Light growled, his arms coming up to encircle his chest, "it's not as if I have anything planned."

"If you have a relapse," Watari explained, "the likelihood is that you will die."

Light paused, evaluating the sentence for truth. Then he collapsed back into the wheelchair, sighing gratefully now he was off his feet. Blinking back tears from the pain, and the weakness he felt, hunching over so Watari couldn't see his face.

"Why did he do this to me? Light whispered, "Why am I so weak?"

"To make your death look convincing you were taken to the very edge of death itself, so close that if not for Ryuk even we would have thought you were dead," Watari explained, "after your false execution you were out for just over a month. L and I were very surprised that you awoke last week just to shout at him, your being awake now was a surprise as well. We thought your recovery would take longer. Needless to say he was very depressed that your anger at him was so great, but I tried to tell him it would be so."

"He didn't think I would be angry at him for taking away my freedom, abusing my trust, knowing all he did about me and still betraying me?" Light hissed, before continuing on his voice brittle with anger and despair, "For nearly a year I believed I was sentenced to death. I thought I had traded my life for his, and he had thrown all I gave him in my face. But none of that makes me as angry as knowing that when I showed absolute trust in him, he didn't show that trust in me. I gave him everything Watari, and he has done nothing except remove my life from the world and destroy my hopes of ever trusting anyone ever again, though I doubt I will be meeting anyone anyway."

"I have been trapped on an island with people who appear to be my keepers with no knowledge of anything, including the day of the week or any real form of things to do." Light whispered, "L might as well have killed me. What is the point of continuing like this? I'm I some form of trophy? What's the point of his greatest enemy being beaten if said enemy can't know he was beaten? Is that his reasoning?"

"Yagami Light," Watari said suddenly, "If it wasn't for L you wouldn't be alive here and now able to rant about him. Have you truly focused on that fact? I know you are angry at him, but please think on this; L has lived and breathed the law and the meaning of justice all his life. His feelings for you must be more than mere 'gloating' for him to throw it all away to guarantee your survival and to let Misa _go_. Injustice hurts him Light, and to see him choose a person over someone escaping the law is something I thought I would never see."

Watari paused, but Light said nothing.

"What I tell you next you must never tell him I told you," Watari added, and then continued when Light nodded, "The day after you were sentenced he destroyed every piece of equipment at the investigation headquarters, he was livid with _himself_. He knew he had acted in haste, and what was worse lost your friendship. He truly considers you a friend. If he didn't you would not be sat here."

"You have a biased opinion," Light said softly, but his voice carried none of the anger it had held before, his reply almost automatic. It seemed Watari had given him something to think about.

In silence they progressed along the rest of the path to the raised decking that went out over the sea.

"Now, most annoying patient of mine," Watari said laughing suddenly, his change of mood startling Light out of his reverie, "as you like pushing yourself today, how about you try to climb these steps."

Light gulped as he saw the stairs, but nodded. There were only three after all, he would be able to do it he was sure. He felt a lot better today than he had been yesterday. He forced himself up out of the wheelchair and towards the stairs.

"I am not annoying," Light replied, ignoring Watari's laughter, as he progressed upwards his face set. He gratefully accepted Watari's help at the top, refusing the wheelchair and instead leant against Watari as he made his way to a recliner overlooking the sea. "Just what did you give me that day for me to be like this?"

"You must be feeling better today," Watari commented, "you are beginning to ask questions again. A mixture of muscle relaxants and general anaesthetics, enough to keep you deeply under and hold you there through the medical examination afterwards, plus some others I would rather not tell you about, they were not legal and I don't want L to know. Your pulse had slowed so greatly that the government officials truly thought you were dead. I did for a time and only Ryuk was able to confirm you were alive. It was why you were in a coma for so long, the drugs took you deeper than even I had imagined was possible. The coma completed the damage to your muscles that the drugs started."

"I see," Light sighed, "that was certainly a thorough answer."

"Consider whose questions I am usually answering," Watari commented with a smile.

"Indeed," Light whispered, surprised that his anger had not flared up once more. Then much to his surprise a book landed in his lap. It was the one L had begun reading to him all those months ago. Light gave Watari a questioning look.

"I thought you might have been curious as to how it ended," Watari said smiling.

Light gave in and smiled back at Watari, then he raised an eyebrow as out of the back of the wheelchair emerged a supply of drinks and a bag of snacks. He was about to comment when he realised what the answer would be, this again was caused by L.

"Thank you," Light whispered.

"I'll come fetch you for dinner," Watari said at last, "the alarm is under the seat if you need me, as is a blanket."

"You truly do think of everything."

Watari laughed and walked away, but paused as Light suddenly spoke once more.

"If he comes back tell him I won't just send him away again," Light called, "Tell him… I am prepared to listen and I promise not to tip a glass of water over his head, at least not immediately anyway."

"I will tell him," Watari replied.

…

…

L walked nervously down the path, the warmth of the stone heating his bare feet. From what Watari had told him this could well be his last chance to ever have Light as a friend. The call had so energised him that he had immediately returned here, so quickly that he had dropped his caseload onto his heirs shoulders. It was difficult, but today Light was more important.

He padded up the stairs and towards the figure on the recliner, he had never felt this nervous in his life. How could he show Light that he truly was sorry for his actions, he knew he had acted so badly.

"Hello," Light said softly as L's shadow fell over him, not looking up from the book.

"Hello," L replied, his own eyes widening at the sudden hitch in his voice. Then, as if the dam had finally burst, L collapsed to the deck next to Light, tears dripping from his eyes to splash on the wooden decking. "I'm so sorry Light-kun."

Light turned to stare down at L in shock, he had never expected the detective was capable of something like this, capable of so much emotion. His hand rose towards L and then paused in mid-air, his usual paranoia in distrust kicking in. Tears could be faked after all.

"The last time I trusted you," Light said softly, "it worked out very badly for me. I _think_ I have enough trust to believe someone one last time, to believe _you_ one last time. I won't be able to do this again L. Please don't ever make me have to do this again."

Then his hand completed its journey and landed on L's head, the crying man staring stunned at the decking. This was obviously not going the way he had envisaged.

"I- I didn't think I deserved even this one," L whispered, "I have treated you abominably from the day I met you, and my behaviour only got worse when you were in confinement, saying and doing things I should never have said. You gave me all your trust and then I threw it in your face. Then I-"

Light hit L over the head slightly with his the book, ceasing the flow of words. He was trying to do this in a way that did not involve and argument, L was not helping.

"Do you not want this chance? You are doing a very good job of removing it."

"I just wanted you to know I understood what I had done," L whispered, "that I was not oblivious to all the hurt I have caused you."

"Thank you," Light sighed.

"What?" L gasped, his face turning up towards Light, those weren't the words he had expected. None of this was making sense.

"Thank you for saving my life," Light sighed, "if your compulsion to be a detective had me sent to jail, you went against that compulsion to keep me alive. In the end you were a friend to me… I think you have even told my father that I am alive. Does he know?"

L's tear streaked face suddenly shifted and he beamed up at Light, his thumb moving to perch at the corner of his mouth. Then he went serious once more as he answered Light's question.

"He knows," L whispered, "I promise you that. He found me the day I… the day I destroyed most of what I could lay my hands on in the Investigation Headquarters, the day after your trial. I told him of what I wanted to do then, of the conflict I felt. I couldn't let you die or see your father as he was then."

"That's something then," Light sighed, "so it seems he was crying because I was going to live and his words then…"

Light trailed off unable to continue, his father had told him all that so Light would know that he was not hated by his family when he awoke, that he still had their love. That despite all his actions his father was still proud of him, he had never expected such an action from his father.

"Where do we go from here Light-kun?" L asked.

"Shall we start with old traditions?" Light murmured, passing L the book. "Don't you want to know how it finishes as well?"

Hesitantly L took the book, and shifted up to perch on the edge of the recliner, forcing his feet to stay on the decking. He glanced up at Light as he opened the book, but when Light said nothing he began from the place he had left off all that time ago, all too aware of Light's gaze fixed on him.

L paused only once in his reading when Light took one of L's hands in his, turning to look at the man who had been so angry at him for so many reasons. Cool eyes stared back at him, daring him to comment and he forced his head back round to the book, squeezing the hand in return as it gripped his tighter, the thumb running over his skin.

It was a fragile beginning, but the friendship seemed rekindled. And it was like this that Watari found them holding hands while L read to Light. From the look on Light's face as they headed back it was obvious he knew how hard it was for L to neglect his cases like this.

Perhaps there was hope for them. They had both managed to avoid killing each other, and this was always a good way to begin a friendship.

…

...

...

A/N; Sighs, there.

I felt so hated by you all for the past two days with everyone getting angry at me for killing him, even though I knew I hadn't. I had most of this written out then, but had been unsure how to finish it. Sighs... Well I hope now that you don't hate me anymore.

I do have one other little thing to confess to as well… There is another chapter to expect. I want to reassure you as to the state of their friendship with it.

Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N; The final Chapter of Confinement's Ease.

Please read and review!

* * *

Chapter 7 - An Epilogue of Sorts

It had been several months since Light had forgiven L for his actions, almost a year since his false execution, and so far L had not gone back on his promise. Every new possibility was given to Light with all available information so he could decide where things went in his life.

He wasn't allowed off the island, but as he had only just begun to recover up to his usual strength so leaving had been the least of his problems. It seemed the drugs had far reaching consequences that even Watari had not known of. Besides he didn't really want to leave he decided, out in the world his face was well known to police departments as the face of Kira. Out there things were going to be too complicated; he was enjoying things being simple for now.

Light paused in his usual morning routine of jogging the full circumference of the little island to take in the view. It was a nice and easy four mile run on smooth paths with interesting things to see, it even went past a beach. It was this beach he was looking out over now, beautiful white sand stretching down into clear blue water.

He reached for the water bottle attached to his hip and took a grateful drink, smiling as he remembered L's comment about running being madness. Normally Light would have agreed with him, but it was the best way to recover his strength. However it was becoming quite a soothing way to begin the day, and the island was almost completely flat, only the trees blocking sight across the whole island. He expected he would continue running after he was completely well, it wasn't if he had much else to do.

He was startled out of his reverie by the sound of a helicopter and he smiled as saw the small shape rapidly approaching from the horizon. It seemed L was returning once more. L didn't stay on the island; it was his way of giving Light privacy. L was scrupulous about giving Light his privacy now, he would only come when Light asked him to, or when L had something important to discuss with him in person. These visits were occurring more and more often now and Light was debating whether to ask L to just _stay_ here with him. It seemed L was always coming and going, and Light was sure it was affecting L's ability to work… he didn't want that.

Then, as the helicopter nearly became level with his position, he turned and sprinted back in the direction of the house, almost as though he was racing L. He was grateful he was this close; otherwise he would never have a hope of beating L to the house. The sudden happiness that blossomed in his chest at L's return told him the answer to his internal debate. He wanted L to stay.

There was one question he had yet to ask though…. Just where had Ryuk gone? He hadn't asked it yet because he was afraid of the answer, he knew the shinigami would not have stayed away from him no matter how many apples L might offer him; in a strange sort of way they had respected each other.

Finally he had to ask L, the news was he had most feared. By telling L that Light was indeed alive, and lying to the officials who had checked Light over, and telling _them_ that he was dead, Ryuk had broken some shinigami law. He had died not long afterward.

L neglected to tell Light of the look of absolute shock and horror that had appeared on the shinigami's face, Light had taken this new death all too much to heart. To the point he had moved to comfort Light and Light had willingly hugged him back, he never let L initiate contact up till that point, but that day he had gratefully sunk into the embrace.

Things it seemed were improving, despite their pasts.

…

"Light-kun," L said quietly, pausing suddenly in his task of reading to Light; something he did every day nos, neither of them willing to end the habit, for some reason they felt closer for it, "would you like to see your father?"

Light's eyes flew open to stare up at L, his head was resting in L's lap after all…

"What?" Light asked, the barest glimmer of hope appearing in his eyes.

"He knows that you are alive and I asked a favour of him the last time I saw him," L said quietly, "Every year on the anniversary of your 'death' I asked him to go to wait at your grave site after your mother and sister had gone."

"…"

"I had not told Light-kun of this before as I did not wish to give you false hope of being able to leave if you were not recovered enough," L added hurriedly as Light looked at him, his gaze gradually growing colder, "but after Watari's health check this morning I feel confident in giving you this option. Now the choice is all yours."

Light's eyes had softened once more, and L blinked as he saw Light bite his lip slightly.

"I would like to see him, thank you," Light said at last, then he added his voice colder than before, "when did you last see him?"

"He helped us get you out of Japan Light-kun," L murmured, his fingers running across the book, "without his help it would have been impossible. He forged the paperwork we would need."

"He did what?" Light gasped, he could well understand why L had not told him till now. The shock could well have killed him in the past, "He broke the law to ensure I survived?"

"It surprised me as well Light-kun."

…

Soichiro stared down at the grave of his son, he was happy in the knowledge that this was merely a false grave… but he still felt deep grief over his precious son Light being Kira, and the hurt this knowledge had caused his family. The nature of the trial had meant keeping the knowledge from them had been impossible, he had wished he could have. He had wanted to spare them that burden, it was one of the reasons he had not told them Light was alive. He did not want to conflict them as he himself was conflicted.

He was still here as instructed though. He doubted anything would occur, the sun was already setting and he had been for four hours already. It had been a slim hope he knew anyway, it was unlikely L would utilise this promise so soon. He turned back towards the car, and froze.

On the bench by the path sat his son.

Soichiro stared at his son in shock, he hadn't heard anyone arrive he was sure. Slowly he walked over and sat down next to his obviously nervous son. Neither said anything and just sat there in their own private world of nerves and gloom.

"Hello Light," Soichiro said at last.

"Hello," Light whispered, "I… An apology wouldn't even begin to cover it would it…"

"Light," Soichiro sighed, and stunned Light by placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, "you are still my son, I meant what I said… a year ago. You do not need to apologise more than you already have. You turned yourself in Light, you proved your regret no matter what your reasons were. I am just happy to see you here alive."

"I heard what you did," Light said turning to smile at his father, "I don't know how to thank you."

"Stay alive Light, that's all you need to do," Soichiro said forcefully, "learn from what you did and be happy. I know you have had a difficult life and I must be partly to blame for your actions as Kira." He raised his hand in warning as Light went to speak, "I did not see how badly you were still suffering and how you felt ignored and isolated, so I am to blame in part. I hope with Ryuzaki you can have a good life, don't throw it away Light."

"Otou-san…" Light whispered, unable to say more. His shocked gaze fixed on his father.

"This was not the conversation you were expecting?"

Light shook his head slowly, and couldn't help smiling as his father's arm wrapped around his shoulders and pulled him close, slowly Light hugged back. He wasn't used to such things from his father, or anyone really. Except L, he wondered why L was always the exemption and why every time he thought of L he felt happy.

"I finally managed to surprise my son," Soichiro said, before laughing quietly, "Now tell me, what have you been up to?"

So Light told him, and by the end of their conversation both were smiling. Eventually though Soichiro had to leave, it was dark and he knew Sachiko would be beginning to worry.

"See you next year," Light sighed as they parted, for L had told him that this could happen every year if Light so wished. It would be the only time he would be allowed off the island, it was the one thing L had put his foot down with.

…

Light started as the laptop landed in his lap, he looked up at L askance; he had nearly knocked Light's current book to the floor. Then he realised just what he had been given.

"Would Light-kun like a job?" L murmured, "Because I would be happy to give you some of my case load."

"You're serious?" Light gasped.

"I would not wish Light-kun to be bored," L replied, "you have been here for two years now… I feel I should have offered Light-kun this chance sooner, but I am not used to sharing."

Light continued to stare up at L.

"I had never expected you to do this," Light said softly, "you have no reason to."

"I have every reason actually," L said smiling, "You are intelligent… and I would like Light-kun's company when I am working. Light-kun always disappears when I am working."

Light couldn't help returning L's smile. It felt like their relationship was changing recently, they were spending more and more time together; for two previously antisocial people this was quite a reversal of attitudes. But then it wasn't as if they had anyone else to talk to, either of them; if they didn't talk to each other they wouldn't talk to _anyone._

"I thought I was disturbing you," Light commented, as he followed L back to the main room, hands clutching the laptop to him.

"I have always told Light-kun to do what he wanted," L sighed, "If you were disturbing me I would have told you."

L couldn't help glancing back at Light then as a hand suddenly took hold of his, but he said nothing. L was sure this was Light's way of telling him something, but despite his vast intellect he couldn't fathom what it could be. With Light emotions were difficult to gauge, it L thought he was one thing Light would always turn out to be thinking the opposite. It always led to trouble; he wouldn't assume anything when it came to Light.

…

"You've _never_ used it?" Light gasped, "you bought this island, used it for _years_, but have never used the beach?"

"It never interested me," L replied calmly, "I have always had better things to do."

L gave a small sound of annoyance then and grabbed Light's hand as it reached to close his laptop. He sighed as he heard Light give a small chuckle behind him, he knew Light's intention very well.

"What if I am busy?" L said softly.

"L you are _always_ busy," Light sighed, "Even with me taking on some of the cases. I order you to take a rest."

"You _order_ me Light-kun?"

"Ask you then," Light sighed, he knew L didn't like being ordered any more than he did.

L gave in, he knew he hadn't been spending much time with Light recently, and it wasn't as though he had any major cases. He supposed it was just because it was becoming normal to be around each other, L didn't want that, with it came complacency and that should never be part of a friendship.

It was at the beach that it happened.

Light had dragged L into the water, clothes and all and L had been so enraged he pushed Light under the water. Light had come up laughing and utterly drenched himself; he didn't look in the least annoyed by being soaked. L didn't like losing though, he hated losing, and he wanted to shock Light as much as Light had shocked him. He had pulled Light closer and kissed him, albeit briefly and then pulled back.

It was only then L realised just what he had done and how oddly Light was looking at him.

"Light-ku-"

Anything L was going to say was cut off as Light kissed him back, slightly more forcefully than L had kissed him. Light suddenly understood how he felt for L, but if L was jesting with him…

"Just where is this going?" Light commented as he pulled back, his nerves had gripped him once more.

"I have no idea Light-kun," L replied, before closing the gap and kissing Light, this might all be a mistake but he knew he wanted to kiss Light again… it was nice, and he hadn't kissed someone in so long. He hoped this relationship wouldn't be as disastrous as that one. What began as jest was jest no longer, he couldn't deny it. L wanted Light and the more he looked at it the more he realised he had wanted Light since the first time he had laid eyes on him.

L sighed as Light pulled back, and he felt sudden worry when he saw the doubt in Light's eyes, but then this was happening so suddenly.

"L," Light whispered, "What…"

"I find I am being honest in my actions," L said, slumping slightly as he took a step back from Light, water dripping from his hair, "but I would not wish to push Light-kun into anything."

Light stared after L as the sodden man darted across the beach, he wasn't sure what he had been about to say, but seeing L run off like this made him angry. He sped off after L, there was no way L could out run him. He barrelled into L before he had even left the beach, and they went crashing down into the sand, tumbling across the beach coming to a stop with L sat rather dazedly above Light.

"L," Light said quietly, smirking up at L, "when are you going to stop being so mean to me?"

"What?" L said beginning to feel angry, staring down at Light, "I was trying to be nice to you."

L blinked as Light rolled his eyes, but received the message loud and clear as Light pulled him down into a kiss. To his surprise Light gave in to his silent demand to deepen the kiss and willingly accepted L's tongue into his own mouth, before following it back with his own to taste L. Neither was sure who moaned into the kiss, just that it must have been the other.

"I have been trying to tell you how I have felt for months now," Light sighed as they broke apart, "Every time I did something though you would just shrug it off."

"I hadn't noticed," L replied, his thumb rising to his lip in embarrassment, he really hadn't noticed. He flushed as Light began laughing underneath him. He smiled as he realised how to silence him, and a moment later was kissing Light once more. Light didn't seem to mind the interruption.

…

This is where we must leave this couple. It is unknown just how peaceful their relationship will be, but it is likely it will be just as turbulent as their friendship was before it. It is also likely they will enjoy this aspect of their relationship as much as they will enjoy the peaceful times between it, they have of course always liked a challenge.

The end

* * *

A/N; Yes I could have continued this story, but I felt my other stories required my attention more. My other stories have more complicated plots after all.

*bows*

Thank you for reading and I hoped you enjoyed it.

Dragonrider4000

* * *


End file.
